主權
主權(이탈리아語: Sovranita, 佛語: souverainete, 獨逸語: Souveranitat, Souveranitatsrechte, 英語: sovereignty, 스페인語: Soberania)는, 主로 憲法・國際法으로 利用되는, 國家의 最高獨立性을 나타내는 槪念이다. =槪要= 「主權」槪念의 內容에 對해서는, 一般的으로는, 國家의 最高獨立性을 나타내는 槪念으로, 最高權, 統治權, 最高機關의 地位의 代替로 세 個의 基本的意義가 있다고 理解되고 있다. 日常的인 意味는 「至上인 것」아니고 「最高인 것」이지만, 긴 歷史를 가지는 多義的인 槪念으로, 論者에 依해서 多樣한 意味가 包含시켜지는 일이 있다. 歷史的으로, 憲法에 있어서의 槪念으로서는, 프랑스에 있어서의 絶對王政의 確立에 隨伴해, 自己의 意思에 反해 누구에게도 制限을 받지 않는다고 하는 君主의 神聖로마帝國皇帝, 로마敎皇으로부터의 對外的으로 獨立한 最高權, 君主의 諸侯에 對한 自國內에 있어서의 最高의 統治權 乃至 最高決定力을 理論的으로 擁護하기 爲한 政治的인 槪念으로, 國家 그 自體인 君主가 가지는 權力을 나타내는 槪念으로서 統一的으로 把握되었지만, 民衆의 政治參加의 進展에 應한 國家의 槪念의 變化에 隨伴해, 自國內에 있어서의 政治의 本然의 姿勢를 決定하는 最高의 機關의 地位의 所在가 問題가 되어, 세 個의 基本的意義에 分解된 槪念이다. 같이 國際法에 있어서의 槪念으로서는, 유럽全國土를 말려 들게 한 宗敎戰爭의 到達點인 베스트파렌條約에 依해서 確立된 槪念이다. 中世의 프랑스의 레지스터(Legisten)로 불리는 로마法의 註釋學者의 一派가 着手해 쟌・보단이 理論的으로 確立한 槪念이다. 홉브스에 依해서 社會契約說과 結合되어, 죤・락, 루소에 依해서 人民主權의 槪念과 結合되어, 近代國家를 形容하는 槪念이 되었다. =歷史= 「主權」의 槪念의 原型은, 로마의 法學者 우르피아누스의 「元首는 法으로 拘束되지 않고」(princeps legibus solutus est), 「元首의 意思는 法律로서의 效力을 가진다」(Quod principi placuit, legis habet vigorem)라고의 法解析에 거슬러 올라갈 수 있지만, 1100年境 볼로냐에 法學校가 생겨 이윽고 大學校으로 發展하고, 1240年에 로마法大全의 標準註釋이 編纂되면, 全유럽으로부터 留學生이 모이게 되어, 로마法이 普及 시켰다. 當時 大學校은 天主敎會와는 잘라도 떼어낼 수 없는 密接한 關係에 있어, 로마法이 全유럽에 普及하는에 따르고, 天主敎會는, 宗敎的權威를 背景으로, 로마法의 硏究를 進行시켜 敎會法을 制定해, 獨自的으로 敎皇領을 가져 世俗的인 權力을 行使하게 되어 갔다. 그 때문에, 中世 유럽의 秩序에 對해서는, 神聖로마皇帝나 諸侯는, 로마・天主敎會의 宗敎的權威에 從屬되어(參照: 카노사의 屈辱), 世俗的支配關係는, 土地를 媒介로서 重層的으로 支配服從關係가 만들어내지는 封建制度에 依해 規律되고 있었다. 例를 들면, 神聖로마帝國에 있어서는, 領邦君主는 帝國等族으로서 皇帝에 從屬되어, 領邦에 있어서는, 領邦等族이 領邦君主에 從屬되고 있었다. 그러나, 이러한 中世的秩序는, 以下와 같은 過程을 거치고, 徐徐히 崩壞해, 國內의 權力이 徐徐히 君主에 集中해 絶對王政이 確立해 近代國家가 成立하게 된다: 프랑스에서는, 神聖로마帝國(現在의 獨逸)에 對抗한다고 하는 政治的인 理由로부터, 필립 2世가 1219年 로마法의 適用을 禁止해, 神聖로마皇帝에 對한 獨立性을 擁護하기 爲한 理論을 摸索하고 있었다. 프랑스에서는, 필립 4世는, 레지스터로 불리는 로마法學者를 重用해, 君主의 神聖로마皇帝, 로마敎皇으로부터의 對外的獨立性을 擁護하기 爲한 理論의 確立을 圖謀해, 1302年에 聖職者, 貴族, 平民의 代表者를 모아 全國身分會議(l'Etats generaux)를 開催했다. 프랑스에서는, 1303年의 아나니事件을 始作으로 하는 바비론捕虜를 契機로 敎皇, 로마・天主敎會의 權威는 失墜하게 되었다. 프랑스에서는, 샤를르 7世는, 쟌・보단, 닛코로・마캐베리의 影響 아래에서, 國王의 主權의 槪念을 꺼내, 1438年에 로마敎皇에 對해 프랑스敎會의 自立을 主張했다. 말틴・루터等의 宗敎改革에 依해, 天主敎會의 宗敎的・政治的權威가 搖動해, 宗派間의 對立이 激化해, 많은 宗敎戰爭이 떠났다. 1555年, 宗派間對立의 妥協으로서 아우크스브르크의 和解에 依해 「어떤 사람에게 領土가 屬하는 境遇에는, 그 사람에게 宗敎도 또 屬한다(cuius regio, eius religio)」라고 하는 領邦敎會制가 태어났다. 이 結果, 領邦君主가 領邦의 宗敎를 루터派와 하는 것으로써, 天主敎會의 支配로부터 獨立하는 것이 可能해졌다. 1648年, 宗敎戰爭인 30年戰爭의 講和條約으로서 베스트파렌條約이 締結된 結果, 베스트파렌體制라고 하는 勢力均等의 國際的인 範圍가 태어나 國際法上 國家는 平等하다라고 말하는 原則, 主權國家體制가 形成되었다. 프랑스에서는, 17 世紀, 루이 14世가 絶對王制를 確立해, 自國內의 最高統治權을 把握했다. 「朕은 國家든지」라는 말대로 王權神授說에 根據해 主權을 가지는 君主=國家라고 생각되고 있었다. 홉브즈는, 보단의 主權論과 社會契約說을 묶고, 絶對 王制를 擁護했다. 17~18 世紀에 걸치고, 홉브즈의 主權論을 批判的으로 承繼한 락・루소에 依해서 人民 主權論이 發展當했다. 1775年, 美國獨立戰爭이 일어나, 1783年, 파리條約으로 英國이 아메리카合衆國을 主權國家로서 認定했다. 루소의 人民主權論은 프랑스革命에 影響을 주어 루이 16世가 기요틴으로 處刑되어 나시온 主權論에 根據하는 1791年 憲法이 成立했다. 나폴레옹의 侵攻이 原因으로, 1806年, 라인同盟이 成立해, 神聖로마帝國은 消滅했다. 이 結果, 領邦國家는, 法的으로는 다른 사람에게 從屬되지 않는 存在가 되었다. 그 外에도 神聖로마帝國에 있고 다음 일이 일어나, 中世的인 身分秩序는 完全하게 崩壞했다. 世俗化(Saklarisation)에 依해, 聖界諸侯의 領邦은 廢止되었다. 陪臣化(Mediatisierung)에 依해, 모든 聖界諸侯와 많은 俗界諸侯가, 皇帝는 아니고 領邦君主로부터 레인圈(Lehnsrecht)을 封鎖되게 되었다. 卽, 帝國直屬의 等族(reichsunmittelbare Stande)은 아니게 되었다. 結果的으로, 殘存한 領邦은 大規模化했다. 以上과 같은 宗敎的 및 世俗的權力의 鬪爭의 過程을 通하고, 中世的인 王國(regnum)이 解體하고 近代가 되어 태어난 것이 國家(state) 인 것여, 近代國家의 成立과 함께, 모든 世俗的 및 宗敎的權威로부터 超越한 理性的이고 絶對・萬能인 것을 特徵으로 하는 主權槪念이 成立했던 것이다. =基本的意義= 最高權(對外主權) 「國家가 밖에 對해서 獨立하고 있다」라고 하는 것이, 「主權」의 內容으로서 말해진다. 國家는 서로 平等하고, 그 위에 存在하는 權威는 없기 때문에, 「最高 獨立性」이라고 말해지기도 한다. 近代國家인 以上, 對外的으로 獨立하고 있지 않으면 안 되어, 反對로, 對外的으로 獨立하고 있지 않는 境遇는, 그것은 國家는 아닌(國際法上의 國家의 要件이 缺缺하고 있다)라는 것이 된다. 統治權(對內主權) 「國家가 안에 對해서 最高至上이다」라고 하는 것이, 「主權」의 內容으로서 말해진다. 近代國家에 對해서는, 國家는, 스스로의 領土에 있고, 어떠한 反對의 意思를 表示하는 個人・團體에 對해서도, 最終的으로는, 物理的實力(physische Gewalt)을 利用하고, 自己의 意思를 貫徹할 수 있다. 이 意味로, 國家는 對內的으로 至高의 存在이며, 이것을 「主權的」이라고 表現하는 것이다. 이 意味로 利用하는 境遇에는, 「主權」이라고 하는 말은, 領土에 對한 統治權, 卽 「領土高權」이라고 거의 같은 意味內容을 가진다. 最高機關의 地位(最高決定力) 어느 國家 中에서, 「國政의 本然의 姿勢를 最終的으로 決定하는 最高의 地位에 있는 機關은 「누구」인가?」或은 「實際로 最終的으로 決定하는 「힘」을 가지고 있는 것은 「누구」인가?」라고 하는 歸屬主體의 問題도 「主權」의 問題로서 말해진다. 그 境遇의 「最終的으로 決定하는 「힘」」이란 무엇인가 말하는 問題도 있지만, 一般的으로는, 最高法規인 憲法을 制定하는 權力, 卽, 憲法制定權力(獨逸語: erfassunggebende Gewalt, 佛語: pouvoir constituant)이라고 되고 있다. 다만, 그 性質에 對해서는, 眞짜 「힘」이다고 하는 實力說, 機關으로서의 權限이다고 하는 權限說이나 監督權力說等 諸說이 있다. 獨逸流의 論議로는, 君主主權說과 人民主權(Volkssouveranitat) 說이 對立해, 그 歸屬 主體를 굳이 묻지 않는다고 하는 問題回避的인 國家主權說이 主唱되고 있었다. 이 論爭은, 明治憲法의 解釋으로서 日本에 輸入되고, 이른바 天皇機關說論爭이 일켰다. 프랑스流의 論議로는, 君主主權說의 前提가 存在하지 않게 되었으므로, 獨逸流의 三者 사이의 對立과는 달라, 프풀主權(souverainetedu peuple) 論과 나시온 主權(souverainetenationale) 論의 兩者의 對立이 된다. 프풀主權論은 人民主權說에 相似해, 나시온 主權論이 國家主權說에 相似한다고 말할 수 있다. 프풀主權에 對해서는, 具體的인 프풀(peuple, 人民) 이야말로 主權者이며, 具體的인 人民의 具體的利益이 政治에 反映되는 것이 當然해, 命令委任은 肯定해야 한다고 생각할 수 있게 된다. 이것에 對해서, 나시온 主權論은, 抽象的인 나시온(nation), 人格化된 國家가 主權者이며, 나시온이 受權한 代表者는 나시온(의 利益)을 代表하는 것이기 때문( 「純粹 代表制(regime representatif pur)」라고 한다), 選擧民에 依한 命令委任(mandat imperatif)은 否定해야 한다라고 생각할 수 있게 된다. 프랑스의 憲法學者인 레옹・듀기(L.Duguit)는, 主權槪念抹消 乃至 不要論의 立場으로부터, 그 歸屬主體를 굳이 묻지 않는다고 하는 問題回避的인 法主權說을 主唱했다. =實定法에 있어서의 「主權」= 國際法에 있어서의 「主權」 먼저 말한 것처럼, 近代國際法에 對해서는, 國家間의 「主權平等의 原則」이 認定되고 있어 國際聯合도 또, 이 原則에 依해서 서는 것으로 하고 있다(國際聯合憲章 2條: 「The Organization and its Members, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles. / 1. The Organization is based on the principle of the sovereign equality of all its Members.」). 이 法的認識範圍에 依하면, 天主敎 로마敎皇廳도 또, 바티칸이라고 하는 領土를 統治하는 하나의 「國家」(바티칸市國)이어, 다른 國家와 平等의 存在에 지나지 않는다고 하는 것이 된다. 여기에 中世의 法秩序와의 큰 差異가 있다. 말할 必要도 없이, 이 「主權」槪念은, 對外的인 最高獨立性이라고 하는 意味로 利用되고 있어 그 코로 랠리(歸結)로서 1國 1 票(one state, one vote)의 原則이 이끌린다.